The Punk and Charlie Chronicles
by From Ritz to Rubble
Summary: Follow Punk, Charlie, and their friends and family throughout their lives and everything in between. Punk/OC.
1. Oh shit!

**I only own Charlotte. Vince McMahon owns WWE. The superstar's own themselves. Kind of sad if you ask me. Who wouldn't want to own CM Punk. Enjoy!**

Charlotte Calaway sighed and looked at the white stick that was going to change her future. For better or worse, she didn't know yet.

"Are you ready yet? Adam and Jay are waiting for us. You know those jerks get impatient," stated Phil Brooks, otherwise known as CM Punk to the WWE Universe, as waited for his girlfriend to hurry up and get out of the bathroom.

Charlie smiled at him as she closed the bathroom door behind her and grabbed her hobo bag to set out for the day.

"Don't call them jerks. They're your friends." Why he called them that she didn't know, but they seemed fine with it.

"They don't mind. They call me asshole so I guess we're even. Don't you think we're even?" Phil smirked at her as he led her out of the hotel room and down the hallway to the elevators where they were supposed to meet their friends for breakfast.

The ride downstairs in the elevator was a relatively quiet one. Charlotte was trying to think of a way to break the news to Phil. Meanwhile, Phil was thinking of when to pop "The Question." He already had her father's permission, which he was glad went better than he had imagined. The couple was getting off the elevator when Charlotte decided that she was just going to straight out tell him, no beating around the bush.

Phil glanced at his girlfriend and noticed the look of utter concentration on her pretty face. "What are you thinking about? You have this look on your face and I don't know whether to be alarmed or not?"

"I'm pregnant." Charlotte blurted out and when she did, Phil stopped in his tracks, looked at her, and promptly fainted.

She was totally not expecting that reaction and she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or worry over her boyfriend. Their friends had seen the couple and ran towards them when they saw Phil greet the ground with his face.

"Dear Lord, what did you tell the poor kid Charlie," asked Adam Copeland while Jay Reso helped Phil come back to life. Charlotte told them the story and was relieved when Phil seemed to be responding to Jay's slaps.

"Are you serious? We're going to have a rug-rat?" Phil had a look of elation on his face and Charlotte could only nod as he hugged her like no tomorrow. She was immensely happy that he got a positive reaction, albeit a bit delayed.

A sniggering laugh from their two friends broke the happy couple's haze of euphoria. Phil glared at them, angry that they were intruding on their joyous occasion.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" The two men could only continue laughing and finally Adam calmed down enough to tell him the reason for his laughter.

"Dude, you fucking fainted!" And with that the two men fell into another round of laughter and Charlie couldn't help but join in too.

"I did not faint. I simply said hello to the floor with my face!" An indignant Phil cried and then smiled with his friends at his expense.

Charlotte then had an epiphany. "Who's going to tell daddy that I'm knocked up?" Adam and Jay laughed at the sudden paleness that overcame their friend's face.

"Oh shit!"

**Authors Note: This is my first story, if that's anyway to call this. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcomed as well as constructive criticism. Happy reading. Peace, Love, Punk.**

**P.S.**

** The song that was playing during the creation of this baby was Love is Our Weapon by NeverShoutNever.**


	2. You tell him!

**I only own Charlotte. Vince McMahon owns WWE. The superstar's own themselves. I still don't own them! But if anyone wants to buy them for me, I graduate high school on June 7 and if you can't get them by then, I turn 19 on December 17. Anyways, enjoy!**

"You do it!"

"No!"

"Come on, he likes you better!"

"No he doesn't!"

"He doesn't like me!"

"Of course he likes you. You're his daughter."

Mark Calaway, otherwise known as The Undertaker, was currently in his hotel room listening to his daughter and her boyfriend arguing outside of the room. At first it was amusing but now it was just plain annoying. "Somebody better tell me what's with this fighting before someone dies."

The young couple stopped bickering and went into the room. Phil and Charlie were both nervous. The reason they were bickering was to make the other tell Mark that Charlie was pregnant.

Charlie smiled hesitantly at her father. "Hi daddy. Phil and I have to tell you something but please don't get mad or kill us. I'm sure Phil's parents and my mom don't want to find out that their children were murdered."

Mark raised an eyebrow at his daughter and her boyfriend, who was cowering behind Charlie. "Well little girl, get going and tell me what I need to know."

"You see daddy, I'm kind of pregnant." At her explanation, Phil snorted. "Kind of pregnant? Really?" Charlie elbowed him and finally looked up to see his face.

Mark's face was rapidly changing colors. At first he was white, then red and now, he was an angry red that made it seem that steam was going to come out of his ears.

"Charlotte Adriana Calaway! Did you just say you were pregnant!" Mark's bellow scared both of the occupants that were with him.

Phil, who decided to try to break the tension in the room responded. "No, she said she was kind of pregnant." Charlie immediately knew that she was going to be a single mother because her boyfriend decided to be a smartass.

Mark broke his gaze from Charlie and rounded on Phil who concluded that same as Charlie. She was going to be a single mother.

"Boy! You dare touch my baby girl and get her pregnant." Mark was seething and Charlie knew it wasn't long before someone got murdered, most likely Phil because her dad loved her to much to get rid of her.

"It's okay daddy. We've talked about it and we decided to keep that baby and if Phil as so much decides to bail on me, you have my permission to castrate him." She was smiling as she spoke and Phil glared at her.

Mark calmed down and gave Phil a hard look. "You better treat my baby girl and my grand-baby right or I'll take Charlie up on her offer." With that, Mark hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on her forehead and Phil a _very _hard pat on the shoulder and led them out of his room. Charlie held his hand and swung them in between them.

"That went well, don't you think?" Phil glared at his girlfriend.

"For you it might have, but I got threatened to have my fucking balls removed!" Charlie laughed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"At least we're still alive."

**Authors Note: And here is Chapter 2 of the Punk and Charlie Chronicles! Thanks to **_**xErikax, Sonib89, **_**and **_**Miserlou **_**for the reviews and a special thanks to **_**EmilieCW-DXfan0119 **_**for being the first person to review. The song that was playing during the writing writing for this chapter was ****Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg.**

**PEACE LOVE PUNK**


	3. Otra Ves!

**Once again, it is my duty to inform you that I, insert name, do not own The WWE. That goes to Vince McMahon. I also do not own the Superstars that happen to appear in my writing. They own themselves, which is a shame because I would do illegal things with them. Well, not so much illegal cause I'm 18, but you guys get the point. Anyways, espero que disfruten la proxima entrada de Los Chronicles de Punk y Charlie. (I might sneak Spanish into the stories!)**

At the present time, Charlotte Calaway was getting ready to go to her 16 week ultrasound and she was absolutely excited. She was going to find out the sex of the baby! Phil was still sleeping and Charlie didn't have the heart to wake him up. He looked so peaceful sleeping and she couldn't help but hope that their baby had their daddy's eyes and her hair. Who wouldn't want a baby with hazel eyes and curly red hair? It would be fucking adorable. With a heavy heart, Charlie woke Phil up and he just shrugged her off.

"Damn it Phil! Get Up!" Charlie kept trying to wake him up and then an evil smile appeared on her pretty face. She grabbed Phil's nose and pinched it together so he wouldn't breathe. After five seconds without any oxygen, Phil woke up with a start.

"Augh! Ngg! What the hell lady!" Charlie was laughing and after wiping the tears from her eyes and straightening her shirt, she told Phil about the day's activities.

"Well today we have to go to my ultrasound and find out if we're having a girl or a boy. Then we have to meet Mark and Michelle for lunch at that one place, and finally we have fly out to Miami for Wrestlemania because we have signings to do." After finishing, Charlie took a much needed breath. Phil stared at her for a minute and fell back against the bed.

"Is your dad going to pay for lunch cause you know, he invited us?" Phil was slowly starting to get up and started to change, forgoing taking a shower. Charlie snorted and began to put on her sneakers, although it was a hard task because of her big belly.

"Really dude? You're a free loader, but yes he's going to pay because I'm going to be eating for two and he doesn't think you're up to the task of paying that high of a bill." Phil looked at her and got a sudden look of realization on his handsome face. "He's calling you fat Charlie." Charlie stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"Oh my gosh! He called me fucking fat!" With her hormones gone haywire, she broke out in tears. Phil was startled because she hadn't had an outburst that intense and quickly went to console her. "Come here baby, you're not fat." He put a hand on her burgeoning belly, "You're pregnant with a little Brooks and you're fucking gorgeous." He tilted her head up and gave her an earth-shattering kiss. "You'll always be perfect for me baby."

Charlie smiled and her mood was instantly lifted. "I love you Phil." She looked at him and kissed him again. "I love you too. Now lets get going, I want to know if we're having a little boy who will follow in my footsteps or a little girl that I can lock up so she won't date any douche bags." She laughed and then shoved him. "Phil, if we have a girl and you lock her up, she'll resent you." Phil thought about it and decided he didn't care and voiced his thoughts to her. "Yeah, I don't care if she resents me. All that's important is that she'll be safe from assholes. She'll live secluded like that chick from the Disney movie you made me watch. Tangled was it?"

"You know what, I think my mom had told me that my dad said the same thing you did. Hiding me so that I wouldn't meet and douche bags, but that idea went down the drain. I'm having a baby with the biggest douche bag, so yeah, that didn't go as planned." She laughed when he glared at her. "But I'm not complaining, I love that douche bag." Phil got a smug smile on his face when she said she loved him.

"Come on Calaway, let's blow this popsicle stand." And with that, the couple went on their way to what was going to be the biggest news that they would receive.

"Why do they always make you sign papers? It's fucking stupid." Phil was pouting and Charlie resisting the urge to slap him upside the head. She saw a nurse walk by them and stopped her to ask her for a request.

"Excuse me ma'am but do you happen to have any coloring sheets and crayons because by boyfriend needs something do to besides annoy me." The elderly looked at the young couple and smiled at them. "Yes I do sweetheart. I'll be right back with them." As she walked away Phil looked at his girlfriend and grinned. "I would normally be mad at you for insinuating that I am a child, but I think coloring will take my mind off of this fucking waiting." The nurse, whose name was Mary, got back to the couple and gave Phil a couple of children coloring pages and standard issue hospital crayons. "Here you go son. Make sure to stay within the lines." Mary walked pass Charlie and gave her a soft smile, "That should entertain him until Dr. Javahary calls you in for the ultrasound."

"Thank you Miss Mary." Charlie smiled at the nurse as she walked back to her station. She looked over to see her boyfriend coloring a picture of the Incredible Hulk. "We are totally going to frame that picture and put it in the baby's room even if it's a girl." Phil looked up and smiled at her and then he continued to color.

"Charlotte Calaway?" She lifted her head and saw that Mary had called her name and was motioning her to follow. She got up and waited for Phil to pick up the crayons and coloring sheets and then proceeded to follow Mary into the examination room. "Miss Calaway, will you please lay down on the table, lower you pants until they are under your belly, and lift up your shirt until it rests under your breast. The doctor will be in shortly." Mary left Charlie to do as she instructed while Phil sat down in a chair near the table.

"What do want to have baby?" Charlie pondered the question and then made up her mind. "Honestly, I want a boy first. I was the first born for my dad and I always wanted an older brother who would take care of me and someone for me to bug." He smiled at her and have her a kiss on her forehead. As he was pulling away, the doctor entered.

"Hello Miss Calaway, Mr. Brooks. I am Dr. Javahary and I will be checking on you for the next couple of months until this baby is ready to grace us with their presence. The doctor looked like a nice woman and the couple shook her hands. "Now lets see how baby Brooks is doing." She put gel on the ultrasound wand and spread it on Charlie's belly. She shuddered because it was cold and Phil chuckled at her.

"Well, this is very interesting." The young couple was alarmed and immediately started to spout out questions. "What's wrong?" "Is the baby okay?" "Is she going to die?" The latter coming from Phil, which earned him a punch and a glare from Charlie.

"It seems as if you two are going to have more than one baby." The doctor looked at the couple and saw their reactions. Charlie was astonished but a brightening smile lit up her face after the shock wore off

and Phil looked like he was going to faint but he regained himself before he could. "Twins?" He asked and Charlie silently asked.

"Actually, you're having triplets." The only audible sound in the room was the soft whirring of the ultrasound machine and a large thud that resounded throughout the room. The thud drew the attention of both women and Charlie laughed when she realized that her boyfriend had fainted. The doctor gave at her with a quizzical look and Charlie explained. "He fainted when I told him we were expecting." The doctor laughed and Charlie, after getting rid of the gunk from her belly and fixing her clothes, helped wake Phil up with some smelling salts that the doctor had with her.

After standing up and groaning, Phil looked at his girlfriend and the doctor. "You did say three, right?" At the nod from both women, he sighed. "We are going to need serious help when these children are born." Charlie agreed and when the doctor gave them the print outs of the sonogram they asked her what they were going to have. "Two healthy boys and one baby girl." Phil and Charlie were elated. They thanked the doctor and walked out of the room and out of the hospital with Phil's coloring pages safely stored in Charlie's bag.

"Now that we know what we're having, we need to make plans and figure out what we're going to do for the nursery." As Phil talked Charlie started to laugh which made Phil question her. "What is wrong with you?" The prompted more laughter from the red head and then she answered, "Dude you fainted. Again." Phil frowned then pouted as they got into the car and the ride back to the hotel was quiet and was occasionally broken by Charlie's soft giggles.

**Authors Note: Well, here is Chapter 3 and so far, the longest. Sorry for not updating on the 31st, I had a party to go to. And then Wrestlemania on the 1st so I was pretty busy. Speaking about Mania', Punk fucking won! And that End of Era match was AWESOME. I cried a little and by a little I mean a lot. I cheered as loud as my dad does when Mexico plays soccer. Anyways, reviews are love and thanks to those who reviewed and put the story on alerts. The song playing while the making of this chapter was Sway by Michael Buble.**

**PS:**

**This was supposed to be up on fucking Sunday but the website wouldn't let me upload. But never fear, it's finally fucking here!**

**Peace Love Punk**


End file.
